gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhaelle Targaryen (GoT)
246 AC; 278 AC) |Siblings = {Duncan Targaryen} {Aerys II Targaryen} {Rhaella Targaryen} {Daeron Targaryen} |Family = {Aegon I Targaryen} - ancestor {Daeron II Targaryen} - great-grandfather {Myriah Martell} - great-grandmother {Maekar I Targaryen} - grandfather {Dyanna Dayne} - grandmother {Aerion Targaryen} - uncle {Aemon Targaryen} - uncle {Aegon V Targaryen} - father {Betha Blackwood} - mother {Duncan Targaryen} - brother {Aerys II Targaryen} - brother {Rhaella Targaryen} - sister {Viserys Targaryen} - brother Daenerys Targaryen - sister {Daeron Targaryen} - brother {Ormund Baratheon} - husband {Steffon Baratheon} - son {Lyonel Baratheon} - father-in-law {Cassana Estermont} - daughter-in-law {Robert Baratheon} - grandson {Stannis Baratheon} - grandson {Renly Baratheon} - grandson Daveth Baratheon - great-grandson Lyonel Baratheon - great-great-grandson Cassana Baratheon - great-great-granddaughter {Rhaegar Targaryen} - nephew {Viserys Targaryen} - nephew Daenerys Targaryen - niece {Rhaenys Targaryen} - grand-niece {Aegon Targaryen} - grand-nephew Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen) - grand-nephew }} Princess Rhaelle Targaryen was the second daughter and youngest child of King Aegon V Targaryen and Queen Betha Blackwood. She had four siblings: Duncan, Aerys, Rhaella and Daeron. Following Lord Lyonel Baratheon's rebellion, Rhaelle was married to his son Ormund at Storm's End. Biography In 237 AC, Princess Rhaelle Targaryen's eldest brother Crown Prince Duncan was betrothed to the daughter of Lyonel Baratheon. However, Duncan broke this betrothal when he fell in love with and married the lowborn Jenny of Oldstones in 239 AC. This greatly angered Lord Lyonel, who felt that House Baratheon's honor had been insulted by House Targaryen. He renounced his fealty to the Iron Throne, declared himself Storm King and pronounced that the Stormlands would secede from the Seven Kingdoms. A rebellion followed, which ended when King Lyonel was defeated by Ser Duncan the Tall in a trial by combat. King Aegon V then gave Lyonel what he wanted to prevent another rebellion, by betrothing his daughter Rhaelle to Lyonel's son and heir, Ormund Baratheon. To seal the bargain, Rhaelle was sent to Storm's End, where she would serve as a cupbearer, and be a companion to Lord Lyonel's wife. In 245 AC, the promise of King Aegon V was fulfilled, and Rhaelle and Ormund were wed. Their son, Steffon, was born the next year. Legacy Rhaelle's marriage to Ormund would eventually be part of the end of the rule of House Targaryen. Her grandchildren through Steffon would be Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon. It would be young Lord Robert, who would eventually lead the rebellion against Rhaelle's nephew, King Aerys II Targaryen. Through his grandmother, Robert Baratheon claimed descent from King Aegon V Targaryen and thus had a blood claim to the Iron Throne, which the maesters used to justify the outcome to Robert's Rebellion. While the Baratheons already had distant blood ties to House Targaryen through their founder, Orys Baratheon, who was the bastard son of Lord Aerion Targaryen, it had almost completely faded away. Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Princesses Category:Valyrians Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:House Targaryen Category:House Baratheon Category:Status: Dead Category:Deceased Category:Cupbearers Category:Noblewomen